Cómplices
by fangirlx.x
Summary: Volvió su atención al frente evitando sonreír, cuando conoció al sargento se sintió confundido, había escuchado tanto de él que imaginaba a alguien distinto, pero la convivencia diaria ahora como parte de su escuadrón reveló detalles del hombre que nunca imaginó. Levi x Jean / Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: Rivaille y Jean. **

**ADVERTENCIA: Historia chico x chico. Shonen ai**.

**SPOILER: **Capítulo 52.

* * *

**Cómplices**

**.**

**.**

Jean no sabía bien que se suponía debía hacer, la cabeza del hombre descansaba sobre su brazo, cerca de su hombro. Si bajaba la vista podía ver perfectamente su rostro dormido, su respiración profunda y su expresión generalmente severa reemplazada por una más tranquila.

Era tan irreal la situación que se planteó seriamente haber consumido algo en mal estado y estar alucinando, no confiaba en Connie y Sasha para preparar los alimentos y ellos se encargaron del desayuno de esa mañana.

—Mmm— el hombre murmuró dormido.

El muchacho tragó grueso, definitivamente no era una alucinación, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, su líder de escuadrón, dormía apoyado en él.

¿Cómo sucedió?

Lo había acompañado a visitar al comandante, antes de salir escuchó a Armin asegurar que el sargento tenía días sin dormir ya que entre Hanji y él planeaban estrategias para lo que se avecinaba. El rubio le había dicho que vigilara que el sargento no cayera del caballo por el cansancio, había reído pero Armin lo miró severamente y acabó prometiéndole ser precavido.

Sin embargo Levi no presentó signos de estar por dormirse durante el camino, parecía cansado y tenía sombras oscuras bajo los ojos, pero no hubo indicios de que fuera a caerse, era una idea ridícula para empezar. Habían llegado con normalidad y en el tiempo estimado, aún así al entrar los enviaron a esperar pues el comandante estaba en una revisión médica.

—Mierda cuanto se tardan. — El sargento estaba impaciente.

—Han pasado veinte minutos.

El soldado lo miró — ¿Estás contando los minutos eh?

Jean sabía que debería sentirse intimidado al estar bajo su mirada, la mayoría del tiempo se sentía así, pero no en ese momento, probablemente porque estaba tan irritado como él por la espera.

Se encogió de hombros —Es una mierda esperar.

Y hasta que sus palabras salieron fue consciente de que probablemente no debió contestar así.

—Quiero decir...

—Es cierto, es una mierda.

El chico lo vio sorprendido mientras el sargento se cruzaba de brazos y bajaba la cabeza en un gesto aburrido.

Volvió su atención al frente evitando sonreír, cuando conoció al sargento se sintió confundido, había escuchado tanto de él que imaginaba a alguien distinto, pero la convivencia diaria ahora como parte de su escuadrón reveló detalles del hombre que nunca imaginó.

Nunca creyó que el tonto de Eren tendría razón con respecto a la limpieza, habían tenido que volver a hacerlo todo de nuevo a su regreso. Sabía que algunos se sentían decepcionados al conocer la verdadera forma de ser del soldado, a él también le pasó pero rápido lo dejó de lado. Tras escucharlo hablar con los demás descubrió su forma grosera de expresarse y la forma en que decía lo que pensaba sin guardar apariencias.

Por eso Jean no podía evitar el leve sentimiento de admiración que sentía por el sargento, aunque lo mantenía muy para él, no quería parecerse a Eren que saltaba emocionado en cuanto el hombre entraba a la misma habitación, era patético.

Fue entonces cuando sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por un peso sorpresivo contra su costado.

— ¿Qué...?

La cabellera oscura de su líder fue lo primero que había notado, luego un violento ardor en la cara y una subida en sus latidos.

¿Qué rayos se suponía que debía hacer?

Si lo llamaba y lo despertaba sería incómodo, si se movía y por su culpa se caía podía darse por muerto. La puerta del fondo se abrió y una mujer en bata salió seguida del comandante.

—No se exceda.

—No lo hare— le dijo el hombre mientras los miraba por primera vez. — ¡Oh! Levi estás aquí.

Jean se sintió más incomodo al verlo acercarse y fruncir el ceño, no sabía si por no recibir respuesta de su subordinado o por su posición.

— ¿Levi? — Su mirada pasó del hombre al chico que habló antes de darle tiempo de saludarlo.

—E...esta dormido— dijo y agregó rápidamente —Señor.

El hombre alto y rubio sonrió amablemente. —Vaya, él no suele bajar la guardia así.

Erwin reprimió el impulso de sonreír ampliamente, el muchacho parecía querer desaparecer ante la extraña situación, debía ser muy incómodo para él. Se acercó y con su única mano tomó a Levi del hombro y lo sacudió despertándolo y alejándolo del chico evitándole la incomodidad.

— ¿Qué diab...?

Erwin apartó la mano ante la mirada asesina de su subordinado. —Te dormiste.

— ¿Por qué no me despertaste? — cuestionó mirando a Jean que evitaba su mirada.

—Bueno yo...

—Lo intentó, pero no despertaste, te has estado exigiendo.

Levi dirigió su atención al comandante — ¿De quién crees que es la culpa?

—Vamos, vamos, no viniste aquí a reclamarme por eso.

—Cierto. Jean vigila el pasillo.

El chico se quedó atento, en apariencia aburrido pero con la mirada alerta.

Levi le dio los datos que acordó con Hanji a Erwin, y escuchó las órdenes y recomendaciones de su superior, estaba por marcharse cuando el hombre le habló.

—No te sobre esfuerces, si colapsas estaremos perdidos.

—Uh, no soy tan importante— antes de que Erwin protestara continuó —No colapsare.

—Como digas, pero me sorprendió encontrarte dormido tan profundamente.

Levi frunció el ceño, en efecto él no cometía esos deslices por muy cansado que estuviera, lo último que recordaba era pensar que Jean podía ser interesante cuando hablaba con libertad.

—Preocúpate por ti mismo en esta guarida de lobos.

Se fue ignorando la gran sonrisa del comandante y al salir se fijó en el chico que se puso de pie en cuanto caminó hacia él.

— ¿Algo que reportar?

—Nada excepto telarañas en las paredes— Jean lo soltó aburrido pues habían pasado casi treinta minutos desde que lo dejó vigilando.

Levi asintió pues fue lo primero que notó al entrar. —Deberían hacerse cargo de eso.

Jean sonrió abiertamente, había esperado esa respuesta —La policía militar invierte más tiempo en engordar sus traseros que en la limpieza o en cualquier otra cosa.

Levi le dio una mirada al chico de soslayo pensando que definitivamente ese muchacho le agradaba.

...

Días después tras un largo turno y un merecido baño Jean entró y se recostó en uno de los sofás de la sala. Pasaba la media noche y lo mejor era irse a dormir pero su cuerpo aun se sentía tenso, prefería vigilar de día que de noche. Siempre veía las sombras extenderse cobrando formas siniestras por culpa de su imaginación, además el susurro del viento en los arboles le causaba escalofríos.

De repente la puerta se abrió y el sargento entró apenas notando su presencia.

— ¿Terminando turno?

—Sí señor.

Levi avanzó y se sentó en el mismo sofá poniendo nervioso al chico.

Jean no podía establecer la razón exacta pero cada vez le agradaba mas el sargento, tal vez por la forma en que ponía a todos en su lugar, o la manera en que le decía a Eren constantemente que usara el cerebro, a veces pensaba que pedía demasiado. Además había notado que tras molestar al tonto solía mirarlo para descubrirlo sonriendo divertido, o cuando él era quien pinchaba a Eren, se encontraba siendo observado por el sargento. Como si fueran cómplices de alguna forma o tal vez sólo era él pensando demasiado.

De repente pensó en la reunión del día anterior, debería darle más cabeza a eso y no a pensamientos locos.

— ¿Realmente pondremos en marcha el plan en dos días?

Levi lo miró serio —Estaremos tan preparados en dos días como en una semana.

Tenía razón por supuesto, lo sabía sólo que...

— ¿Algo le molesta soldado?

Jean lo observó olvidando por un segundo la basura de superiores y soltó

—Sólo que toda esperanza depende del tonto de Eren.

— ¿No confías en él?

—Confió dentro de lo que cabe, no me agrada. — Antes de que fuera mal interpretado continúo. —Estoy aquí dispuesto a dar mi vida por él, eso no significa que me agrade.

Levi casi sonríe ante esa respuesta. No era que no lo hubiese notado. —Esperemos que todo salga según lo planeado y nadie tenga que morir.

—Eso sería algo nuevo definitivamente.

Jean sonrió sarcástico y pudo notar algo parecido en la mirada del soldado. Se quedaron en silencio observando la vieja lámpara que iluminaba el salón.

Con el cansancio del día entero Jean empezó a cabecear, quería quedarse un poco más con el hombre aunque no sabía porque, aun así cuando estaba a punto de anunciar que se retiraba a dormir el peso sorpresivo cayó a su costado.

No de nuevo. Pero efectivamente ahí estaba, otra vez el sargento dormitaba sobre él y esta vez no vendría el comandante a salvarlo. Comenzó a pensar que debía hacer, pero el sueño atacaba sin piedad, no podía saber en qué momento se durmió él también, simplemente de repente una extraña tranquilidad lo noqueó.

Levi se removió maldiciendo por el dolor en su cuello, tenía un costado frio y el otro tibio. Abrió los ojos alerta recordando que no salió del salón, se movió apartándose de su fuente de calor. Observó al muchacho que dormía con la boca abierta a su lado y se quedó paralizado al comprender como se habían quedado dormidos.

De nuevo había bajado la guardia, se había vuelto a dormir profundamente junto a él. ¿Se estaba haciendo viejo? Jean tomó una respiración profunda ¿O era solamente con él que le pasaba aquello? Sacudió la cabeza, no tenían tiempo para eso.

—Despierta Jean— lo llamó con voz neutra.

El chico respingó moviendo los brazos aturdido.

—Ve a tu cama, falta un par de horas para que amanezca.

El chico lo enfocó por fin y un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas de golpe, Jean desvió la vista avergonzado evitando mirarlo al contestarle. —S...sí señor.

Levi lo vio irse y se llevó una mano a la cara ¿Qué había sido esa reacción? ¿Y qué rayos hacia él pensando que era lindo?

Se volvió y se encaminó a su propia cama. Definitivamente esperaba que esta vez su escuadrón no sufriera pérdidas.

* * *

.

¡Hola!

Tengo debilidad por estos dos, pensé en hacerlo un corto para historias de soldados y se me alargo. Es que me gustan tanto sus formas de ser que juntarlos es demasiado tentador.

Espero les guste esta pareja loca y les agrade la historia.

Gracias por su tiempo al leer y sus comentarios.

¡Felices fiestas!


End file.
